1. Technical Field
Airless and other paint sprayers are well known and often have a loop on the handle for hanging hose.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
While such loops are effective, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of hose winding and organization which the user will find easy and effective. Towards that end, the main upright on the sprayer frame is provided with a hose guide and a swivel. Attached to the swivel is a generally rectangular hose reel having a retractable handle and a releasable rotation lock.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.